1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to foldable bags, suitable to be hand held and useful for the carriage of goods, such as shopping bags.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A capacious bag, though very useful for such purposes as carrying shopping, can be an encumbrance when empty, particularly when it is remembered that the user may also have to carry a purse.